


Secret Miracle

by NovelettesByNicki



Series: Secret Miracle [1]
Category: Home and Away (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, Bonds, Family, Fighting, Home, Love, Lust, Marriage, Miracle, and, away, homeandaway, loved, loving, relationships, secret, secretmiracle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovelettesByNicki/pseuds/NovelettesByNicki
Summary: Current storyline with Maggie ans Ben in home and away and this is my comeback to Wattoad with a fanfic from HAA for a couple I thought was plain and simple with the turning up of Marco.What will happen to Maggie and Ben? Will the Astoni family be changed forever?
Relationships: Maggie Astoni & Ben Astoni
Series: Secret Miracle [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787269





	1. Chapter 1

Maggie, dressed in a long dress and denim jacket, walked down to the beach and met her husband on the bright sunny day with the crashing beach waves hitting the summer bay beach. With a look of panicky, agitated, and nervous frightfulness as she approached her husband.

Ben returned from the beach waves, in nothing other than his red beach shorts and started to speak to his wife; "It's a nice surprise!" 

She playfully began to speak back to her husband "Not a bad view either." 

He leaned towards her with his wet-through body as the two begin to get closer before he kissed his wife lovingly on the lips.

Maggie playfully begin to push her husband away from her as the salty sea water began to muster her dress wet. "You're soaking!" She said as he began to smirk with that sexy look in his eye.

"Why don't we go home and get out of these wet clothes..." Ben seductively said towards his wife.

"So cheesy," Maggie spoke as she knew what he was trying to do, whilst Marco dressed in dark blue denim jeans and a grey v-neck T-shirt and his signature army green jacket on top.

Maggie's mood began to change as she noticed Marco walking towards her and Ben. She sarcastically smiled towards Marco and began to zone out of the conversation. She began to get flustered and tried to escape from the conversation with the brother about the blackmailed investment she was making with Ben to his father's, now Marco's business.

Maggie began to walk away from her husband and her ex one-night stand, as she filled with regret as she knew that twenty-two years ago she should have told Ben of her story about herself with Marco. 

It started with her break up with Ben, that she thought that she was through with Ben, and at 19 years old, she did something stupid and slept with Marco on a one night stand trying to forget about how much she loved Ben and what had gone wrong. She knew as she first laid eyes on her ex-boyfriend's brother that night that she instantly regretting going into that room with Marco. She knew. She knew that she didn't want to break Ben's heart. She knew she had to tell him.

All this entered her head as he began to seduce his way back into their lives, and she gives up her chance twenty two years ago, she knew that she couldn't just stand there and be happy, she began to think of how to get out this situation and the only person who knew about it was Roo, she decided to get out of there. 

As they talked more and more about the business investment she spoke"it's not for me." as she spoke about not wanting to hear about the works of the investment and how they were going to make money on the return.

"I've got a couple of errands to get through before dinner." Maggie defensively uttered as she began to leave.

"Okay, I'll tell you about them when I get home then," Ben said as she looked away from him and started to walk away from him and his brother.

She agreed and walked off the beach, and towards anywhere, which would get her away from Marco and Ben, she couldn't think of what could happen all those years ago.

...

She walked back to the house and began to fiddle with the food in the fridge that she had just bought debating in her mind what she wanted to eat and make.

"Hi, your home early" Maggie smiled as her face lit up with happiness as she saw her husband, but became saddened as she saw and heard Marco entering the home that she and Ben had bought a few years ago.

"I felt bad that you were missing the talk so I figured we could do the talk over dinner," Ben vocalized as he tried to make an effort with his wife.

"Always looking out for you, isn't he."Marco slyly directed to Maggie.

Ben continued explaining why he and Marco had come back to the house, "It's a big thing you should be a part of every step." Maggie began to look towards the food that she laid on onto the counter and she looked back towards Ben that smiled as he looked at his brother as he uttered: "Marco was saying how excited mum and dad were excited by it all."

"Well, I'd hate to break up the party but I only bought for two," Maggie said as she tried to get Marco to leave.

Marco trying to reluctantly not leave the house and tried to continue to stand a little longer in the company of his brother and his wife said "I don't eat much anyway."

"Yeah, yeah we'll make it work." Ben convincingly tried to get Maggie to let Marco stay and for them to discuss the plan for the investment.

"Let's, let's do it another time after we sign" Maggie suggested and pointed to Marco as she tried to bypass Ben and this discussion of the investment with Marco in the room.

Marco accepted defeat and began to suggest to his brother that he should leave and began to speak "No worries, I'll just grab something from Salt, I guess."

Marco and Ben uttered their final words to one another as he began to leave the house, Ben said bye to his brother and turned towards his wife questioning what she was doing: "Do you want to tell me about what that was about."


	2. 2

...

Ben started to talk as they were sat at the table, "I'm not blind somethings up, gonna tell me what."

Maggie gasped.

"Talk to me talk to me it can't be that bad," Ben said as he placed his hand on hers.

Maggie began to look away from her husband and towards him back and forth as she fiddled with his fingers as she began to well up with tears and began to cry.

She was sighed as she opened her mouth to begin to utter a precious few word outs, as she began to feel the liar beneath her was going to escape.

Ben spoke" Do you know what I think, I know you came around suddenly, I know it was for me, and I think you're worried about the money, " As maggie gasped for breath. "and if that's the case, then you gotta tell me now cause tomorrow gonna be too late.

Maggie began to speak as she looked into her husband's eyes: "Yes that's, ar its everything!"

Ben began to convince Maggie that it was all going to be okay and say why she was so scared: "I know you haven't accepted Marco for the past but if I can move on from that stuff, can't you, he family, I missed him I've missed all of them."

"Yeah, I know. Maggie remarked as she tried to fight back the fear and scaredness from her voice.

"that's gonna fix all then it's all I've ever wanted, everyone to be happy," he said as he smiled.

...

Maggie rushed out of the surf club as she told Ben that she couldn't go to the bank, that it wasn't about the money she furiously walked on the beach as she was ready to tell ben the truth.

"Maggie" Ben shouted as he exited the surf club chasing after his wife "Slow down, what's going on?"

Maggie began to cry more as she tried to get Ben to come with her "Not here, let's just go home"

"What about the meeting with Marco at the bank," Ben said concerned about his wife but also about his brother and the deal with the family business

"We're not going to the bank Ben," Maggie shouted as she walked saddened from the blackmail that Marco was trying to extortion.

"Why not?" Ben questioned.

"Can we just go home ben." She said as she cried to go home.

...

"Mags" Ben calmly ushered loudly as he walked into the house. Maggie walked around the house before stopping in front of the dining table "Hey baby it okay" Ben said reassuring her.

"it's not," Maggie said as she continued to stand with her head down as she refused to look at him before she moved towards her husband. "baby you know I love you?" She questioned her husband.

"Yeah yeah I love you, so whatever it is you can tell me," Ben spoke as he tried to get the words that were worrying her so much.

"I just hope you love me enough to forgive me for what I have done" Maggie quietly sobs began to utter as she tried to get some forgive for herself to know that her marriage was safe that they were good, that she would have him no matter what. 

"A long time ago before we were married I made a mistake...I made a huge mistake" Maggie took a big breath and sigh as she began to tell ben what had happened twenty-two years ago, that she was scared for over two decades to tell him

"I've regretted ever since..." She said as she turned away from her husband as she built up the courage to tell him.

"Okay just says it," Ben said frustrated with what was worrying his wonderful wife.

"I slept with Marco..." Maggie ushered as ben gasped and moved away from his wife.

...

"I was young and stupid and when you broke up with me I was shattered. We both were." Maggie said as she reached out her hand on the table to Ben.

"When did it happen," Ben said as his head hung in dismay.

"There was this party, there was this stupid party, and I arrived late and I don't know you knew I was there, and you were laughing with this random girl," Maggie explained what happened that night.

"What girl?" Ben questioning what she was telling him and who was she on about.

"That was just it, she was nothing to you, but I thought that I lost you I really did I was devastated. So I started drinking," and she released her breath before she began speaking again, " and drinking and Marco was there, telling everything was going to be alright, telling me how gorgeous I was and that I could do better and the next thing I knew i was making the worst mistake of my life. Its no excuse, but I knew how'd you feel, that why I didn't tell you about it." Maggie finished telling the story, Ben grabbed his phone and his keys and processed to leave the house. "Ben, don't go!"

...

"Dad!" shouted down the beach

"Dad, are you alright, mum's worried sick about you," Ziggy questioned her dad.

"It's fine." Ben softly spoke

Ziggy questioned concerned over her father spoke: "it's not, what happened, whats going on."

"nothing"

"Ben," Marco asked for his brother when Ben charged down the beach banking and charged towards his brother lunging for him.

"did you sleep with my wife," Ben said lunging to punch his brother for the betrayal that he caused.

Ziggy shouted at her Dad to stop him from punching his brother "Dad."

"Let me explain," Marco asked, as Ben walked away from his brother and towards the sea to get away from them.

"Ben!" Marco said trying to get Ben to listen as Ziggy angrily shushed her uncle as she said: "Don't!"


	3. Chapter 3

Ben stood staring at the sea as he nervously rubbed his chin with his fingers, as Ziggy walked toward him. "Dad, Dad is this for real," Ziggy asked. Ben reluctantly told his eldest daughter the truth "Yes."

"Are you 100% sure?" Ziggy questioned.

"I'm so sick, he didn't even try to deny it," Ben spoke with disgust in.

"I don't understand, when," she said as she couldn't comprehend what was happening.

"Does it matter?" Ben questioned.

"Yes, it matters" Ziggy ushered.

"It was before me and your mother were married, we were on a break." 

"Okay, Marco is your brother, and if you and mum were on a break" Ziggy tried to get the situation to get less worst than what she expected.

"It's not the sex Ziggy" Ben stated.

"Then what," she asked.

"She lies..." Ben spoke.

"I'm so sorry dad" his eldest declared as she looked sorrowful or her dad.

"I thought she was perfect, we've been married for over 20 years and for all that time she been lying to me, I don't know if you come back from that." Ben blurted out as he was in dismay, he didn't know what his life had come too and what his perfect wife had done wasn't what made him angered, it was the deceit.

Ziggy gave her dad a hug as they both began to look upon the sea together as tears rolled down his face.

...

Maggie walked into Salt as Marco sat the bar with the beer in his left hand. Maggie looked at the bar and saw the man that caused her grief, to which she gasped for breath.

"Maggie, you happy now" Marco blabbed as he accused Maggie out doing this on purpose.

"How dare you make this my fault." Maggie justified as she knew that Ben was the only love in her life she would ever have and that her marriage was broken because of their lies.

"How was I supposed to know that you would go blab and blew up your marriage?" Marco asserted as he started to question his sister in law.

"I don't know, maybe I didn't want to be blackmailed any more" Maggie suggested as was annoying with Marco's antics that caused the situation to escalate to what had happened.

"This was not how it was supposed to be" Marco muttered.

"No, you just wanted me to write a cheque to shut you up" Maggie scowled as she criticized him. 

"All I wanted was a little help to save the family business" He specified.

"Well I couldn't do it anymore, I couldn't let you use Ben like that" She snapped as she knew that she was going to have tears rolling down her face as she knew that her marriage was in ruins.

"Like you've never used anyone before" Marco blurted out as Maggie waved her head in a motion that defined no. " Twenty years ago you needed me for one night, you used me and then tossed me aside." Marco angrily responded 

"Well, I messed up, you messed up, some wear along the line our lies had to stop," Maggie told Marco as she knew that she had to tell Ben that it was the right decision because she knew that she couldn't stay in a marriage with her husband and lying to him every day anymore.

"You can spin this any way you want, but you did this, no one has hurt Ben as much as you just did." Marco declared as Maggie left the restaurant and proceeded to leave the surf club.

...

Maggie continued to talk on the phone as her eldest daughter walked through the front door. Ziggy stormed towards her mother in light of what Marco had suggested to her rung in her head, as she needed to question her mother.

"Did you find your father?" Maggie asked concerned about her husband over the recent revelation.

"That depends if he is my Dad?" Ziggy questioned her mother.

What!" Maggie shocked as her face dropped at the question her eldest just asked her.

"Is Marco my father?" Ziggy demanded.


	4. Chapter 4

Ben sat on a white upturned boat with his head hanging down towards the beachy sand as Justin and Leah walked leisurely on the sandy beach as the sea and its crashing waves curling into the sand washing away a few grains each time.

"Hey mate, you alright, Leah and I are gonna go for coffee soon, if you wanna come along you're more than welcome." Justin enquired as he noticed that his friend was troubled.

"Do you want me to call Maggie?" Leah asked patiently trying to help her local friend.

"I just want to be left alone," Ben spoke.

...

"This is getting us nowhere!" Maggie confessed.

"I just want the truth." Ziggy snapped as she gestured with her hands stabbing her fingers into her other hand's palm.

"I am telling you Marco is not your father!" Maggie expressed trying to get her daughter to stop question her over her parentage. 

"Saying it over and over doesn't make it true. How can you be sure?" Ziggy warned as she waited for her mother's response.

"Because I just know, okay?" Her mother responded almost certain about her statement she stated to her daughter.

"I have to rely on what, mother's intuition?" Ziggy sarcastically asked her lying mother.

"You have to trust me on this, Ziggy," Maggie begged for Ziggy to stop questioning her over her father.

"You have been lying to dad for over twenty years about this. How can I know that you haven't been lying to me too." Ziggy seethed at her mother as she had picked up her phone as she was trying to see if she had missed any calls or texts from her runaway husband.

"We should be out looking for your father," Maggie said as she tried to change the subject they were talking about.

"A little bit late to start worrying about him now" Ziggy stated as her mother looked at her with sorrow as she placed her phone back on the table.

"Don't you think I feel bad enough already" Maggie snapped at her daughter as her facial expression changed from being concerned for her daughter the questions she was asking and the way that her daughter was trying to falsely accuse her of lying to her for her entire life.

"I don't really care how you feel." She finished.

"No you're just hell-bent on making a bad situation worst," Maggie said nearly sobbing.

"Okay mum, you're the math teacher, you do the sum" Ziggy deduced.

"I don't need too because Marco is not your father." Maggie tirelessly said to her daughter.

"You slept with Marco, around the same town that I was conceived. How can I be sure of anything?" She questioned.

"I'm gonna go out and look for your father. You can either come with me or you can stay out of my way." Maggie ordered to her daughter accusing her of lying to her for her entire house as she left the house.

...

A few days passed before the pair to talk together again, and Ben wasn't up for talking anymore, he had moved his belongs into her youngest daughter's room, Maggie had slept with Marco when she was 19, and Ziggy was 22 now, her mother was 41 and so was her father. The two 41 years olds had for the first time in their lives they weren't together, and living apart, sleeping apart and leading separate lives.

Maggie walked outside her and her husband's bedroom with nothing but her purple silk nightdress and a thin black silk dressing gown with purple lace sewn at the cuffs and bottom of the clothing, which hung on her body on her curves, meanwhile Ben walked out of Coco's small bedroom as he saw he wife his anger started to build again about his brother and her, he wished that he could forget about the thought and move on but he couldn't.

"Morning," Maggie said trying to be nice, since the incident the other morning where the two of them fought and lead to him storming out of the house and deciding to not talk to one another. 

"Morning," Ben said as he toasted the bread, buttering it and grabbing his broad leaving as quickly as he possibly could.

Maggie picked up the milk from the fridge and she began to feel dizzy, and her head began to spin out of control, when she grabbed the chair and began to sit down on the chair as her head began to feel as he was going to explode from her body, she breathed in and out with large deep breaths as she tried to control whatever was going on with her body, when it hit her, the last time she had left this bad was when she had cancer, a year ago.


End file.
